The present invention relates in general to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a waveform modulated method and system. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to a wireless rural area network (WRAN), but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability.
The frequency bands for TV channels can be used for unlicensed users so long as such usage does not interfere with the incumbent users. For example, these bands may be used for providing wireless high speed internet connections to the rural areas. Systems that can provide such connections often are called wireless rural area network (WRAN) systems.
Transceivers of the WRAN systems may use certain conventional technology, such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing/orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDM/OFDMA) technology. But with this conventional technology, the entire frequency band often is not fully utilized, and the out-of-band emission may be difficult to suppress.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve techniques for WRAN systems.